part II: the nightwalkers
by sergeant peace
Summary: Tommy thought the fighting was over, but two years later three murders in one night make the hunters look at Tommy in blame, with the hunters going after tommy and an agent supposedly from the church trying to kill him, can tommy and his pack find the real murderers before it's too late? and what is a nightwalker?
1. the nightwalkers

**sup guy's! welp tthis is part two to my crossover with teen wolf and all grown up, so if you haven't read the first one i would suggest reading it, it's pretty good, so here's the first chapter.**

* * *

"Keep going!" a loud voice rang out, "quick before they find us!" Four figures burst through the foliage of the forest and ran as quick as they could, "did they see us!" one shouted.

"No, I don't think so," the obvious leader said, "but we need to keep running." Two arrows flew out and slammed into a tree missing the leader by mere inches, the leader turned around, "hunters! Run!"

The other three started running, the leader turned around and ran at the hunters.

"Vlad!" one shouted.

"Get out of here kid!" the leader snarled, "before it's too late!" he jumped up and tackled one of the men off of his horse, then opened his mouth, exposing his long fangs, he bit into the man's neck, blood spurting everywhere.

"Kill the undead monster!" one of the men shouted.

Vlad stood up and snarled at them, "Do you know who I am!" he snarled, then jumped up and attacked another one.

The men started attacking Vlad, who fought and tore at the men, "None of you will defeat me!" he shouted, then felt a cold chill go down his back, he turned around as a knight walked towards him, the crest of the church emblazoned on his breastplate "count, you have been found guilty of dealing with the Devil.'

Vlad watched the man walk toward him, he took a few steps back as the knight pulled out a sword with the cross on it's pommel, "the church has decided your fate, you are condemned to the lowest pit of hell!"

Vlad laughed at him, "you think that pathetic sword will help you?" he asked and jumped at him, grabbing onto the blade, he screamed in pain and fell back, his hands smoking.

"Holy silver," the knight said, "something a demon can't survive."

Vlad took a few steps back but the surviving Hunters pulled out crosses and forced him towards the knight.

"Requiescat in pace daemon." The knight shouted and stabbed at Vlad's chest

* * *

Tommy woke up with a start, cold sweat dripping down his face. He looked around the room and realized what he had just seen was another dream, "how many times am I going to relive that." He whispered, he looked to his side and saw Lil still asleep, he got out of bed slowly, putting on his pants and walked outside, it was a quiet night with most of his pack either out on patrol or at some party, he sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Tommy," Lil whispered sleepily as she walked out, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said to her standing up, "just couldn't sleep."

"Tommy I know you," she said softly, "what's really wrong?"

"Just that dream," he said, "it keeps coming back to me."

"Have you told Peter?" she asked.

He sighed, "No I haven't, I don't really trust the guy."

"Well he's the only one that can interpret your dreams," Lil said, "Your going to have to trust him, I'm sure he can help you."

Tommy nodded and wrapped his arms around her, "sorry I woke you up."

"It's alright," Lil, said, "I was going to wake up soon any way's, we got the next patrol."

Tommy nodded smiling, he heard his phone ring and he took it out of his pocket, 'hello?"

"Tommy, we found something you might want to see," Z said,

"What is it?"

"It's Jason, one of Alyssa's surviving wolves…he's dead and in a very peculiar way."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Dil danced with Vanessa on the dance floor in Club Panama, "so how's it been?" Dil asked.

"Pretty good," Vanessa said, "I transferred to your high school for good this year."

"Really? Does that mean Derek and the rest are coming back?" Dil asked.

Vanessa smiled, "Nope," she said, "just me."

"Oh…awesome." Dil said.

"So Dil," Vanessa said, "we've been seeing each other for a while…"

"Yeah," Dil said, "it's been awesome to hang out with you, I mean you're like my best friend."

A lump came up in Vanessa's throat, "I'm…just a friend to you?" she asked softly.

"Well…yeah I think so…" Dil said thinking about it, "I mean we hang out all the time…what else are you?"

"I guess just friends," Vanessa said turning away, a tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"What is it Vanessa." Dil asked worriedly.

"Nothing." Vanessa said walking towards the bar,

Dil followed, _great what did I say now? _He thought, "Vanessa I…" he stopped as he saw two people walk into the club, two people he hadn't seen in two years, "Vanessa." He growled softly, "look over there, the two that just walked in… don't they look familiar?"

Vanessa looked up and noticed them, 'oh dear god." She whispered.

Blade and Trinity were travelling through the club quickly, both of them looking around warily, Blade saw Dil and turned to Trinity, talking to her and pointing at Dil, Trinity nodded with a relieved look and they started walking towards them.

"You ready for a fight?" Dil asked Vanessa.

"Yeah," Vanessa said standing up.

Blade walked over, "you two," he said, "Where is your alpha."

"Why should I tell you?" Dil asked, his claws coming out a little.

"Because this area is in danger," Blade growled, "we just barely got away."

"Barely got away from what?" Vanessa asked.

"From them," trinity growled, "from the nightwalkers."

"Who are the night walkers?" Dil asked.

Before Blade could answer an explosion destroyed the entrance to the Club, people screamed and ran in every direction, five men walked in, they looked around and saw the four wolves at the bar. The leader stepped forward and hissed, his eyes red and long fangs coming out.

"Those are the nightwalkers." Blade growled.

"Oh great…" Dil growled, "so now what."

"Now we run." Blade said taking a few steps back.

"What?" Dil asked stunned, "your not going to fight."

"I've tried fighting them before," Blade growled, "and that fight got Jason killed, these things are stronger then ordinary Beta's, we need an alpha."

"Bull crap," Dil said, "I'm not giving up." He ran at the five men, changing fully as he did so.

"Kid don't!" Blade shouted.

Dil jumped at the leader and slashed at his face.

The nightwalker dodged and punched Dil back, making him crash back into the bar, he ran after Dil and jumped on top of him, he hissed and lunged for Dil's throat.

Vanessa ran forward and kicked the nightwalker off of Dil, "are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine…" Dil mumbled, " I'm thinking running is a good idea."

Blade ran over, "come on," he growled helping Dil up, "we have to get out of here now!"

The four wolves started running as the lead nightwalker stood back up, his jaw was out of place but it instantly snapped back into place, "Get them," he snarled and the other four nightwalkers ran at the wolves.

"Hurry!" Blade shouted opening the back door. The three ran out and blade slammed the door.

"Blade!" Trinity cried out.

"Just go! I'll hold them off." Blade shouted, turning to the nightwalkers.

"Your brave," the leader said walking towards him as the other four circled around Blade, "but you should know that it's pointless to fight us, we're stronger then you, just give up, surrender and we'll let you live, what do you say?"

Blade howled and changed, he charged at the leader and slashed him across the face, landing behind him.

The leader smiled as the claw marks disappeared, "of course," he said and turned around, "get him."

The four nightwalkers jumped out and attacked blade, blade kicked one to the side and slashed another down the chest, he tackled one to the ground and bit his neck, ripping out a chunk of flesh, one jumped on his back and bit Blades' neck, blade elbowed him in the face and jumped back, grabbing the nightwalker and snapping it's neck. Blade glared at the leader, breathing hard.

The leader laughed, "very nice show." He said.

Blade took a step towards him when someone grabbed him from behind and threw him across the dance floor, making him slam into the tables. He looked up and saw all the nightwalkers getting up, their wounds healing, even the one he had broke it's neck was standing up and popping it's neck into place. Blade stood up and glared at them.

"You knew we couldn't be killed," the leader said walking out, "so why try?"

"It gave my mate and my comrades time to get away." Blade growled.

The leader smiled, "how admirable." He said, "Kill him."

Blade gave a defiant snarl as the four charged at him, "trinity…I'm sorry." He muttered and ran at them.

* * *

Tommy, Lil, Z and Kimi ran through town towards Club Panama, "where are they?" Tommy asked

"Dil said they were hiding out behind the club." Lil said.

"Lets go through the club." Tommy said stopping in front of the gigantic hole that used to be Club Panama, Tommy walked into the main part of the building and looked around, "there was a pretty big fight," he muttered, and walked deeper into the club, he saw a body in the middle of the dance floor and ran over, he knelt down by the bloody corpse and looked at it, "it's blade," Tommy said, "can't say I'm sorry to see him here."

Blades eyes were still opened, still glaring defiantly at an unseen enemy, Tommy closed Blades eyes and stood up, "search for Dil and Vanessa." Tommy said.

Everyone fanned out, looking for traces of Dil or anyone else.

"Over here!" Z shouted, opening the back door,

Tommy and the rest ran over as Z ran into the alleyway, "Dil!" Z shouted, "Where are you!"

'Up here!" Dil shouted as he Vanessa and Trinity looked over from the top of a building.

"What are you guy's doing up there?" Tommy asked.

"Well, first we tried fighting the nightwalkers, then we decided that it's not worth it and hid up there."

'How hard could the nightwalkers be to fight?" Z asked.

"Well I slashed one across the chest, then Vanessa broke his jaw, and it all healed in two seconds."

Trinity jumped down, "Where's Blade?" she asked worriedly, "Where is he!"

Tommy looked at her, "trinity I'm sorry." He muttered.

"No…" Trinity said shaking her head, "no, no, no!" she ran back into the club, Tommy looked down as he heard trinity scream in pain and sadness.

Lil covered her mouth and looked back at the club, "poor girl…" she whispered.

"What are the Nightwalkers?" Tommy asked Dil.

"I…I don't know…' Dil muttered, "They're a lot stronger then us, I couldn't even take on one of them."

Tommy growled, "We need to find out more about them." He said. "Which means, we need to go see an expert."

* * *

Phil snored softly in his bed, one arm around Wally's sleeping frame and the other hanging off the side of the bed, he woke up when someone hit him in the stomach, "what the hell!" he muttered sitting up straight and pulling out his gun.

"Whoa man!" Tommy whispered urgently, "Calm down, I was just trying to wake you up."

"Ever heard of waiting until morning!" he grumbled, "it's three in the morning.

"Sorry but we have a situation." He said, "club Panama just got attacked and we need an expert in monsters."

"If it was wolves just kill them," Phil grumbled laying back down.

"It's not wolves, its something called nightwalkers."

"Nightwalkers…" Phil muttered, "that's impossible, nightwalkers are extinct, nothing but a memory."

"Well then that memory just blew up club Panama."

Phil sighed and sat up, "alright if what your saying is true, then it's going to be one hell of a year."

"Why?"

"Nightwalkers are hard to kill," Phil said, "You have to rip their head off, destroy their body completely, give it no room to heal."

"Doesn't sound so hard." Tommy said.

"Oh it still is, they're quick, strong, don't tire out, hard to make an undead body tire out."

Tommy looked at him, "they're undead?"

"Yeah, like vampires." Phil said, "Now leave, I'd like to get some more sleep before the nights out."

Tommy nodded and walked to the window, "oh and tell Wally when she wakes up that she's got double patrol tomorrow." He said, and then jumped out.

Wally sat up, "Shit," She muttered, "I didn't think he noticed me."

Phil smiled, " I didn't tell him you were here if that helps."

Wally rolled her eyes.

* * *

A young couple drove towards the quarry, "I don't think we're supposed to be here Johnny," the girl said, "it could be dangerous, and I don't want to be out here if something bad were to happen.

"Relax Kitty," Johnny said, "we're just going for a swim." He turned off his car and got out, 'besides, it was your Idea."

"I know, but still…" Kitty muttered.

Johnny smiled, "come on Kitty, Let loose a little!"

She smiled, "alright fine I'm coming," she got out and the two ran down to the deep waters of the quarry, they stripped down to their underwear and jumped in, laughing and splashing each other, Johnny pulled kitty in for a kiss, "I'm so glad we came down here." He said grinning.

"Me too," she said smiling,

Johnny was about to say something else when he saw a group of men on the beach, one of them picked up there clothes and tossed them into the water, 'Hey!" Johnny shouted climbing out of the water, "what the hell are you guy's doing!"

One of the guy's looked at him, "this quarry is closed," he said, "Trespassing is against the law you know."

"Hey man no one owns this place," Johnny growled.

"Johnny lets just go," Kitty said hiding behind him, trying to cover up her body.

"No, this guy needs to apologize.' Said.

He laughed, "I'm not apologizing." He said.

"Well then, "Johnny said and tried to punch him, the guy grabbed his hand and twisted, breaking his wrist, Johnny screamed in pain, holding his hand.

"You know, if you had just left, I would've just let you live, but you attacked me." He smiled and looked at the group of guy's behind him, "and we haven't had anything to eat tonight." He picked up Johnny by his arm and threw him back to the pack that leapt on him like a pack of wolves, Johnny screamed in pain as they bit into him, ripping his flesh apart.

"Oh my god!" Kitty screamed and ran up the hill and back to the car, she pulled open the door and locked the door, she looked around for the keys but remembered that Johnny had them, 'oh my god, oh my god," she whispered tears in her eyes. Something slammed onto the hood, and she screamed as the top of the car was ripped off, "don't be scared little girl," the same guy that had thrown Johnny to his buddies said, his eyes red, "I'll protect you from the evil monsters."

* * *

Tommy woke up the next morning and sat up, Lil was standing in front of the closet putting on a dress. "What's the occasion?" he asked walking over.

"It's Sunday Tommy," she said, "and we're going to church."

Tommy groaned, 'I forgot about stupid church." He muttered, "Is there any way we could just skip it this week."

"No we're going, I told Father Daniels we would be there this week."

Tommy sighed, "Father Daniels has only been here a month." He said, "why are you already giving promises to him."

"Because he's a priest." Lil said, "now you don't have to dress up, but I still want you to come with me."

Tommy sighed and stood up, pulling on some jeans, "alright, I'll go but I'm not staying around to talk to your mom."

"She's a retired hunter now."

"That doesn't mean she likes me now." Tommy said pulling on a white shirt.

Lil nodded, 'Now lets go,"

They got into Tommy's Jeep and started driving into town, as they passed the quarry, tommy saw police cars, he stopped and looked out, he saw the police standing over a body and talking as the paramedics loaded the body into a body bag, "stay right here," Tommy said to Lil and got out of the jeep walking down.

"Thomas pickles," one of the police officers said walking over.

"Deputy Sanders," Tommy said, "can't say it's a pleasure."

"Whelp not today," Sanders said looking at the body bag, "we received a call last night from a nearby farmer that there were screams last night, we came here and found the body, looked like something attacked him, probably wolves." Tommy looked at him then walked over to the body bag, 'hey you do not have clearance to look at that!"

Tommy unzipped the bag and looked at the body, "Johnny…" he muttered,

"You know him?"

"Yeah we were on the football team together," he said looking at the torn up remains, "wolves didn't do this." Tommy muttered.

"How do you know?"

"There's no signs o how the wolves usually hunt, wolves take down their prey and kill it, ripping out it's throat, he doesn't have any bite marks showing the kill, whatever attacked him ate him alive."

"So what your saying is, something else attacked him."

Tommy nodded.

"Well I'll take what you said into consideration, but your not working with us this time Pickles," sanders looked around then added quietly "we don't need an alpha to help with this."

Tommy nodded and walked back up the slope, Sanders knew about his secret and his pack, he had employed Tommy to help him find a girl that had been kidnapped, and in return he helped cover up anything that happened with his pack. "Hope you catch these guy's sanders." He muttered.

* * *

**At the church**

Tommy walked into the church and sat in the pews in the back, Lil sat beside him, "you know I never understand why you don't like to come to church." Lil said.

"Easy," Tommy said, "I think this time could be used for something better."

"Like what?" Lil asked.

"Like finding out who mauled Johnny." He said. "And find Kitty, she's been declared missing."

Lil sighed, "Tommy we're not investigators."

"I know this has something to do with the nightwalkers." He said, "I just know it."

"We'll talk about this after, right now we need to listen to the sermon."

Tommy sighed and looked ahead, but he wasn't listening to father Daniels, his mind was occupied, trying to figure out why the nightwalkers suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and why were they murdering people?

After church Tommy was about to walk to his jeep when father Daniels stopped him, "Thomas," he said, "Haven't seen you at church in a while."

"Yeah I know," tommy said, "I've been...busy."

Daniels nodded, "well it is hard to get here," he said, grabbing Tommy's hand, "being an alpha and all"

Tommy stifled his scream of pain as he felt his hand burn, "how…how did you…"

"I've known since you changed Thomas," he growled, "and I know you're responsible for the deaths last night."

"I wasn't…at the quarry…last night…"

"Don't lie to me wolf." He muttered, 'or it will be very hard on you." He let go of Tommy's hand, Tommy cradled his hand and looked at it, seeing the burn marks, "what the hell was that!"

"Holy water," he said, "burns demons pretty good."

"But…how…"

"When I realized that you were a wolf I switched the holy water with ordinary water," he said, "that's why it never burns you, but now seeing that your dangerous I think I changed my mind."

"This is crazy!" tommy said, 'I don't kill, it was the nightwalkers."

"Nightwalkers have been dead for centuries," Daniels said walking to the back, "I should know, my ancestors helped exterminate them," he pulled out a sword from under the altar and walked toward him, "I am a holy agent from the church, and I have deemed you hazardous to the welfare of this community." He lifted his sword and was ready to bring it down, suddenly someone darted out and hit him back, Lil stood in front of Tommy snarling at Daniels.

"So your one to huh?" Daniels growled standing up.

"Don't make another move," Lil growled.

Tommy stood beside her, his claws out.

Daniel looked at them then put the sword to the side, "I am no match for two of you," he said, "But mark my words, I will deal justice to you Thomas.

"I'll be waiting," Tommy growled, and he and Lil walked out.

"I will deal out justice to you Thomas, one way or the other," Daniels growled, his phone rang and he pulled out his phone, "Hello…yes…I confronted the leader today, but he escaped…what do you mean he's not the one we're looking for." A surprised look came over his face, "Then he was telling the truth," he hung up the phone and looked at the window, watching Lil and Tommy leave, "this is going to be an interesting year."


	2. confrontations

A group of men were standing outside of a club laughing, "man I still can't believe they threw us out." One said.

"It's your fault for starting a fight." The other one chuckled.

The first one was about to say something when he saw a woman walking down the street, stumbling around and mumbling to herself, she wasn't fully clothed, only in her undergarments, "excuse me, ma'am," one of the guy's said to her, "are you alright."

"H-he…he…tried to…to kill me…" she whispered.

"Ma'am just calm down, I'll help you get out of here."

"Now hold up George," one of the guy's said walking forward, "what will she give us in exchange for our help?"

"Don't start Damien." George said turning around.

Damian pushed George away, "I'm getting what is owed." He said, then walked over to the girl, "come on girl, I'll make you feel good." He said, grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me…" she said panicked, "LET GO!" she punched out and hit him in his jaw, sending him flying back with a vicious and ear wrenching crack.

"Damien!" one of the guy's shouted running over to his friend.

"T-the bitch broke my jaw!" Damien struggled out.

"You bitch!" the guy shouted jumping up and running at her.

"Get away!" she shouted, kicking out and shooting him into the wall, his ribs breaking.

George watched what happened in horror. "Here girl take it," he said taking off his coat and tossing it to her, "I'm not looking for any trouble." He turned and ran away.

The woman picked up the coat and wrapped it around herself, trying to warm her cold skin, "M-my name is not girl…" she whispered, "my name is kitty…" she turned and started walking away.

* * *

Tommy woke up to a dull thumping he sat up and looked around, Lil was asleep beside him like always, but there was a dull light shining into the room, "Tommy, you awake?" someone asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake, but what I want to know is why are you waking me up?" he asked looking at the door, Z stood in the doorframe, looking at the alpha with urgent eyes.

"We have a lead on Kitty."

Tommy stood up, "what?" he asked, it had been four days since Kitty had disappeared and Tommy had all of his friends on the look out, so far it had been nothing, this was the first lead they had.

"Yeah," he was about to start explaining when he said, "uh dude, you might want to put on some pants…"

Tommy looked down and realized he was naked; he reached down and picked up his jeans, putting them on

Z nodded then continued "I was scoping out the club when I heard some guy's talking outside, then I heard some girl talking about a guy trying to kill her, went to investigate, I got there in time to find some guy trying to get on the girl, before I could step in she punched out and broke his jaw, then kicked another guy into the wall."

"Doesn't seem like that could be Kitty." He said.

"She said her name was kitty," he said, "and she didn't punch them, or kick them that hard, but she did some real good damage."

Tommy nodded, 'get Kimi and Vanessa, and go out and find her, I'll follow up shortly."

Z nodded and walked out.

"They found Kitty?" Lil asked, she was sitting up, clutching the blankets to her chest.

"Yeah," Tommy said, "and from what Z has said, she's turned…turned to what I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not good."

Lil nodded, "go out and help them." Lil said, "I'll follow shortly.'

Tommy nodded and kissed her forehead; he picked up a white wife beater and put it on, running outside.

* * *

Phil heard his phone ringing and groaned, "Why can't anyone call in the morning," he muttered as he groped around for his cellphone. "Hello?"

"Hey Phil, we got word on the missing girl." Jackson's voice said, "From the sound of it she's turned, father Daniels want's us to go in and silence her, quick and quiet."

A cold chill went up Phil's spine, when Daniels had shown up from the Vatican he had stripped Phil of all leadership that he had possessed, and did everything except ban Phil from the Hunters, "then do it." Phil muttered, "I'm not your leader anymore."

"Phil you know me, I'm still behind you one hundred percent, there's still a lot of hunters that are loyal to you, they won't move unless you order it."

Phil stood up and looked out the window, "Get a team together," he said, "we're going after Kitty, and when we find her we're getting answers, we're not killing her like Daniels wants, he's trying to hide something, and I'm going to find out what."

"Yes sir, I'll get Gregory, Taylor, and Freddy, we'll be there in a few hours." The line went dead and Phil hung up his phone, he walked over to his closet and opened it up, pulling out his hunter gear.

"So you're going back in?" Wally's voice asked, Phil turned around and saw her standing in the doorframe.

"I have too," Phil said, "if I don't then Father Daniels will just kill Kitty, I know he's hiding something important from all of us, I'm going to find out what."

"You know tommy's out there looking for her too, and just because you got your team doesn't mean Daniels does too." She said, "then there's the police to consider.'

"What are you saying Wally?"

"I'm saying that we're all heading for a confrontation, probably a bloodbath."

Phil picked up his shotgun and loaded it, "I'm not worried," he said, "go help Tommy in anyway you can, I'd rather have him find her then Daniels or the police."

Wally sighed, "alright," she whispered, and then kissed his cheek, "Be careful." Then she walked out.

"You too…" Phil murmured, and picked up his car keys, "please be safe…"

* * *

A man sat alone in a private study, his long hair cast a shadow on his face, obscuring him from view, and his wrinkled suit showed that he had been there for a long time.

"Drey," a voice said, making the man look up,

"Did you find her?" Drey asked standing up.

"No sir, we have sentries looking for her everywhere but nothing has come up." He said.

"I want her found," he growled.

"Why is she so valuable?" he asked. "She was only with us for a week.

"She may have only been with us for a short while, but she knows our secrets, our whereabouts, our plans."

"From what they say she lost her memory," he said, "she probably doesn't even remember her name."

"Be that as it may I know for a fact the wolves are looking for her, and the hunters." He said, "and they all have ways of bringing her memory back, I want you to find her, if you can't bring her back then kill her." He stood up and walked over to the window, "we have to keep quiet until the blood moon comes."

"If I send our nightwalkers looking for her then our cover will be blown for sure." He said.

He growled, "What was Firenze thinking attacking her and that boy." He growled, "I told him we needed to stay hidden, and he goes and murders one and turns the other."

"Firenze was always a loose cannon sir." He said, "We knew that sooner or later he would do something."

Drey growled, "deal with him," he said, "In the exceptionally painful way."

He nodded and left,

"And Nathan." He said, making the man turn around, "let them know whom we are."

* * *

Kitty ran down the street, two cars following her, "help!" she screamed as the cars gained, she turned down an alley still running.

"Follow her on foot," Daniels said into the radio, "aim to injure, if she keeps trying to get away, kill her."

Kitty hid behind some cans.

"Come on out Kitty," one of the hunters said, walking through the alley, "we promise not to hurt you."

Kitty trembled in fear as they got closer, _please god help me… _ she thought, then heard a ruckus right beside her, she looked out and saw someone different standing where the hunter just was, he was vaguely familiar to her, but she couldn't quit put her finger on it.

"Kitty?" the guy said softly, "where are you?"

Kitty hesitated, and then whispered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Tommy pickles, I'm here to get you out of here."

Kitty stood up, fully seeing Tommy, "why are they after me?" she asked confused.

"Do you not remember anything?" he asked

She shook he head, 'I remember swimming in the quarry with Johnny, then kissing him, then after that I don't remember a thing…"

Tommy nodded, "I'll get you out of here Kitty, but you have to stay close." He turned around and started walking down the alley, Kitty followed him, as she did she looked around and saw all the hunters on the ground and unconscious. "Why were they after me?"

"I'll tell you later Kitty." Tommy muttered then pulled out his cellphone, "Z, I found her, meet me back at the Cabin."

"Alright Tommy, and I got reports of more hunters converging on you, do you need help."

"No thanks I'm…" he stopped as his phone was shot out of his hand, "fine…" he muttered, turning around and looking at the hunters who were now making their way down the alley, "Kitty run!" He shouted, grabbing her arm and running back the way he came from.

"Tommy?" Z asked, "damn, Kimi Vanessa, I think tommy's in trouble, lets go!"

Tommy led Kitty through the streets.

"Why are they shooting at us!" she screamed.

"I'll explain later!" Tommy shouted, "Just keep running.

Police sirens wailed as two police cruisers pulled onto the street, "oh great," tommy muttered, "who else is going to join in on this chase?"

Three cars shot into the road and slammed the police cruisers into the sidewalk, they proceeded to follow Tommy and Kitty, "I had to ask…"

One of the cars pulled up, the window rolled down and Phil leaned out, "Tommy!" he shouted, "get her out of here, me and my men will hold off the rest of the hunters!"

Tommy nodded to Phil as he turned his car around and flew down the street at the others.

Tommy watched for a little while, wanting to go help Phil, until he heard someone scream, he turned around, seeing Kitty pinned to the ground by a large, pale man. He turned around and roared at him, letting himself change.

Kitty looked at Tommy terrified, as the man got taller and more hairy, his eyes changed from blue to red. The man pinning her down laughed, "Run along little Alpha, before we make a mess."

Z jumped out and slammed the man away, standing over Kitty. Kimi and Vanessa ran out and helped kitty up.

"Kimi, get Kitty to the cabin, don't let anyone get to her," Tommy growled, standing beside Z, "we'll take care of this guy.'

Kimi nodded and picked up Kitty, who was completely freaking out, "what is going on!" she screamed in tears.

Kitty covered her ears, "sorry I have to do this." Kimi said and punched Kitty, knocking her out; she picked her up and started running, Vanessa following.

Tommy turned back to the giant man, 'now where were we?" he growled, and charged at the man, Z attacking from the other side.

* * *

Lil looked down at Kitty, wondering why she was so important, "so tell me again, why did you knock her out?"

"She was freaking out," Kimi said, "screaming and crying and shit, I wasn't going to listen to that all the way over here."

Lil nodded, "where's Dil and Chuckie?"

"Dil's on his way and Chuckie…he's by her grave again."

Lil sighed, "two years and he's still grieving." She said.

"What do you expect? She was one of the first people to ever take an interest in him."

Lil nodded, then looked at kitty again, "why is she so important?" she asked.

Kimi shrugged, 'she's a nightwalker, that much I know, she also has no clue what is going on."

Lil nodded and walked into the kitchen, "how is trinity doing?"

"She's still locked up in that room, the poor thing." Kimi said, "probably still mourning over Blade."

Lil sighed, "Too much death happens around here." She said, "Not enough life."

"Oh come on, we still live," Kimi said smiling, "not the way we used to but we live either way."

Lil was about to say something when a crash came from outside, Instantly Lil was on her feet, her claws out. "Who's there!" she shouted.

"Calm down, it's just me." Derek said walking in, Isaac right behind him.

"What are you doing here Derek?" Kimi asked.

"I came to speak with tommy." Derek said shortly, "There's some news that he needs to hear."

"He's not here right now," Lil, grumbled, "come back later."

Kitty groaned as she sat up, "what happened?" she muttered.

Isaac sniffed the air then snarled at Kitty, "she reeks of death!"

Derek looked at Kitty with a deadly glare, 'she's one of them," he growled, "Boyd, get her."

Boyd stepped forward but was kicked back by Lil, "stay away from her," Lil growled.

Kimi jumped in front of Kitty, snarling

Kitty backed up into the corner, "w-what's going on…" she whispered.

"Lil, do you know what that _thing _is?" Derek asked calmly.

"She's a damn nightwalker." Boyd snarled, "dangerous."

"Right." Lil rolled her eyes, "because kitty is just going to turn into a monster and kill us all!"

"Derek." Tommy growled walking in, Z behind him, followed closely by Dil, "what are you doing here?"

"To bring you news." He said, "but first, why is a nightwalker here?"

"She's a friend, not a threat to anyone."

"Yeah sure," Isaac sneered, "Just wait until she gets hungry."

Tommy glared at him, making Isaac take a few steps back, "she's a guest of my pack," he growled, "you touch her, I kill you, now what's the damn news!"

Derek studied Tommy with a long look, "the council is convening," he said, "They are coming here to assess the situation."

"Why would they come here?" Z asked, "We're not exactly a high priority."

"Not normally, but when this is one of the only places that usually doesn't have any attacks, it raises some alarm when Nightwalkers appear out of no where."

"When will they be here?" Tommy asked as he walked to the window.

"Three days, and they also wanted me to detain you."

Tommy turned sharply to him, 'oh really?" he asked, his eyes flickering green, "and why is that."

"It's dangerous for such a powerful werewolf to have a nightwalker in his possession."

"I'm only an alpha." Tommy muttered.

"Have you already forgotten the conversation we had? Theta?" Derek asked, making tommy flinch a little.

"What's he talking about Tommy?" Dil asked.

"Nothing," Tommy growled, "I'll go to the council meeting Derek, but if I smell any trickery on your side, I'm killing you.

Derek smirked, "if I wanted to do something, I would've already done it." He said and walked out, Boyd and Isaac following.

As soon as they left Tommy turned to Kitty, 'now, lets get some answers." He said walking over to her, "kitty, do you remember where you've been this past week?"

* * *

Phil sat in a dark basement, his equipment had been stripped from him and Father Daniels paced in front of him, 'Phillip, I know what I've done to you has not been good, but why betray your hunters? Why risk everything for this girl?" Daniels growled.

Phil glared at him, "I didn't do it for the girl," he said, "I did it for my friends."

"The wolves!" Daniels shouted, "They're probably the ones who are helping the nightwalkers."

"How would we know?" Phil growled, "you keep everything from us, the files, the letters, hell I'm surprised you haven't locked us out of the armory."

"I do that because it is my orders to do so!" Daniel muttered, "as of now I know nothing more then you."

Phil glared at him, he wished his hands were uncuffed so he could strangle this guy, what kind of idiot did he think Phil was? "So you know nothing?"

"Exactly."

"Then why not let the nightwalker live? Let her lead us to the others."

"…That was not my objectives."

"Screw your damn objectives!" Phil shouted, "we don't know how many of these nightwalkers there are and your dumb enough to think killing one will stop all this shit!"

"Killing one will stop this." Daniels said suddenly turning to him, "The head of the nightwalkers…I kill him the rest fall into disarray."

"Well that's convenient," Phil, said sarcastically, "we don't even know who he is!"

Daniels hesitated, Phil saw this, "you know who he is don't you?"

Daniels hesitated again, then said, "I thought the nightwalkers to be extinct, gone, exterminated with the last remnants of the old world, but when the attack on that little club showed otherwise, I searched to find the leader, I think I have found him, a nightwalker that was supposed to be dead for years."

"And who's that supposed to be?'

"Vlad the impaler." Daniels said, "otherwise known as count Dracula."

Upstairs a man chuckled to himself, listening to the wire tap he had hidden in the basement, "stupid humans," he muttered, "thinking they know how to find my master," his phone rang and he answered it, "Firenze, report back, we move our base of operations in a few hours." Drey's voice said on the other line.

"Yes, Sir Drey." He said and hung up, _or should I start calling you by your real name, Dracula._


	3. the meetings

Tommy paced his room glaring at the floor, it had been three days and they still hadn't gotten Kitty to remember anything, they had tried everything to get her to remember, they even took her to a vet, that's right a veterinarian that Derek had told them about and even he couldn't get her to remember, and with the council meeting that night tommy was starting to lose some hope.

"tommy," Kimi said walking in, "Derek's here."

Tommy looked up and walked out, his claws out.

"relax Tommy," Derek said seeing him, "I'm not here to try and kill your little pet."

"what are you here for." Tommy said shortly.

"for the meeting." Derek said, "it's not far from here, about three miles up the hill."

Tommy muttered something, "Z, tell everyone to get ready to move." He said outloud

Z nodded and walked out.

"Tommy, don't forget what the council is here for." Derek said, "they will be trying to undermine you, try to get you to give Kitty up so they can kill her."

"they're not doing that." Tommy growled.

"I'm only warning you." Derek said, then turned to his wolves, not only was there Boyd and Isaac but three others, all teenagers by the looks of them,

"who are those three Derek? Some new beta's?"

"no," one spoke up walking forward, his eyes flashed red, "I'm scott, this is Stiles and Allison."

Stiles nodded, 'how's it going guy's." he said awkwardly.

Allison just nodded to them.

"sorry for the mistake." Tommy said, "I'm tommy pickles."

Stiles snorted a little, "pickles…" he chuckled.

"laughing at my name?" Tommy growled, his eyes glowing green.

"uh…no…" Stiles whispered.

"Good." Tommy said, turning around and walking out.

"he scares me." Stiles said to Scott.

"good," Derek said, "that means he's doing good."

* * *

Tommy walked with his pack, he sniffed the air, "damn, there is a lot of people here." He muttered, "all of them wolves…except for kitty."

"you want us to guard her?" Z asked.

"yes, if they try to take her forcibly then do all you can to stop them."

Lil rolled her eyes, "she's not powerless." She muttered, pushing past Tommy and going into the clearing, Kimi followed, glaring at Tommy.

"what did I say?" Tommy asked confused.

Z shrugged, "women man, if you say the right thing your still wrong."

Tommy sighed and kept walking.

Chuckie followed, walking beside Kitty.

"chuckie." Kitty said terrified, "if someone tries something you'll protect me right?"

Chuckie looked at her. "uh…yeah." He said, then kitty latched onto his arm, "Thanks…" she whispered as they walked forward, when they entered the clearing they saw hundreds of people milling around, all of them were different sizes shapes and colors, they were talking to one another warmly, knowing they were among friends. Until Kitty and Chuckie walked in, everyone turned to them and glared at Kitty.

Tommy glared back. "don't let them attack." Tommy muttered.

"Thomas!" a familiar voice said and Hiro Watanabe walked over, "It is good seeing you."

"hello ." Tommy said, "how has it been."

"Very good, I wish that this meeting was of better news.' He said then looked at Kitty, "a nightwalker alive is not good news."

"so we've been told," Z muttered, "but what I want to know is why?"

"in japan they are thought to be bad luck." Mr. Watanabe said, "and it is true, they are human killers, only way to live is to drink the blood of a living being, animal blood works but human blood is better."

"if your thinking about attacking her…" chuckie started.

"no no I would never be so dishonorable," he said, "though I cannot say I'm happy to see her here."

"that makes two of us…" Lil muttered.

Tommy looked at her and raised an eyebrow, Lil shrugged and walked away.

"this meeting is now in session!" someone shouted, making tommy look around, on an outcropping of rock three wolves stood, two of them were old and wrinkled, yet their muscles were still strong, and the other was a younger man, his head was shaved and he had a sly grin on his face.

The young man walked forward, "good evening," he said loudly, "I am councilman William, to my right is councilman tarloc and to my left councilwoman Vivian."

The wolves nodded in respect at the old wolves.

"we gather here today to discuss a new threat to us all."

"and what threat is that!" one wolf shouted.

"the nightwalkers." Tarloc growled, "one of our oldest and deadliest enemies!"

"and one is here now." Vivian said softly, "Bring her forward."

Kitty clutched Chuckie's arm tighter, Tommy walked over to her, "it'll be alright." He said to her, "come on."

She hesitantly let go of Chuckie's arm and walked beside tommy.

"what is your name dear?" Vivian asked.

"m-my name is-is Kathy T-Torres m-my friends c-call me k-kitty…" she stuttered, looking around.

"do not be afraid," Vivian said kindly, "we do not kill the innocent, now where were you before Thomas and his pack found you?"

"I-I don't know…." She whispered, "I-"

"She's lying!" one of the wolves, a large muscular man, snarled, "she is just trying to defend her master!"

"Silence!" William roared, "Kathy, continue."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "the last thing I remember before waking up was swimming in the quarry, T-then...Then…" she started crying.

Vivian patted her on her head, "it's alright…" she whispered, "please, tell us."

"then I remember my boyfriend Johnny going out of the water because a group of guy's threw our stuff into the water, w-when he confronted them they…they… they attacked him… ripped the flesh off of him and ate him! Then…then the leader ran after me…I tried-I tried to hide in the car but he ripped the roof off of it…that's all I remember."

"councilwoman Vivian if I may." Tarloc asked.

Vivian nodded but stayed beside Kitty.

"Now, you say that all you remember is swimming at the quarry, and seeing your boyfriend be ripped apart.'

Kitty nodded, tears streaking down her eyes.

'but how do we know for sure?" he asked, "how do we know your not lying?"

"I'd swear an oath…" she whispered.

He smiled, "nightwalkers can't swear to anything, let alone an oath." He looked at the wolves around them, "you've heard the stories of the nightwalkers, and you know they are thieves, sly as a fox, and would say anything to live, but how do we know she is not protecting her master!"

"I don't have a master." She cried out pleadingly.

"oh really?" he asked with poison in his voice, "because from what I've come to understand is that you and that alpha," he pointed at Tommy, "have had affiliations before! How do we know that he did not start this whole thing, how do we know he is not trying to start some kind of rebellion!"

"Tarloc that's enough!" William snarled, "I can vouch for Thomas, I know he has nothing but pure intentions."

"would you be willing to put your life on it!" Tarloc asked, "would you be willing to die for him?"

Tommy stepped forward, "I did not start this." He growled, his eyes green, "I have done all I can to stop this!"

"oh I'm sure you have been up every night to stop it." Tarloc muttered.

"are you calling me a liar!" Tommy roared.

Before Tarloc could answer small claps were heard, "oh what a marvelous show." A deep voice said, "wolves fighting wolves, so refreshing."

Tommy turned to the speaker and saw a well dressed man walk towards them, two pale men beside him, "I would wonder why they are fighting if I didn't want to put the mangy mutts down."

"and who are you." Tarloc growled.

"oh I go by many different names," he said, " Dracula, nightwalker, Count, but I like Drey better."

A chill went down Tommy's spine, _did he say Dracula?_

"This is a private meeting," the large wolf growled, "leave or else."

"now calm down my, steroid using friend, I come under a white flag,"

"what is your business with us?" Vivian asked.

"why, to work out the conditions of your surrender."

"what!" Will snarled,

"I am on a quest to rid the world of weakness, and bring about the age of righteousness, to sweep away the weak, the pitiful, the frail and the old."

"you are talking about genocide!" Tarloc growled.

"no, the people will live, though not as they once were."

"you…you mean to turn them!"

"yes, to bring about a supreme rule, where everyone is equal!"

"they are not equal, you would be ruling them!"

"every hive needs someone to run the place." Drey said with a cold smile, "now you can save yourselves from death if you ally yourselves with me."

"never!" the large wolf snarled and the others agreed.

"so be it, "Drey said, " though you say no now, I will give you three months until I make my first move, so you can change your mind."

"we will not," Tarloc growled.

"for now you say that." Drey said with a smile, "now I would also like my property returned to me."

"we have no property of yours." Will said.

"don't you?" he asked, "you lie to me when she is looking at me right now." He turns to Kitty and she shrinks back.

"you will not take her." Tommy growled, Z and Chuckie standing beside him.

""she is my property," he said, "I do not have to listen to you," he took a step forward and Will jumped in front of him, "she is under the protection of the Theta!" he roared.

Drey's eyes widened in surprise, "T-Theta?" he asked almost fearfully.

"that's right." Will said with a sneer, "the king of wolves himself."

One of the other vampires laughed, "if he's the Theta then I'm the president," he shouted and jumped at tommy.

Instantly tommy jumped up and grabbed the vampire by the neck and slammed him into the ground, over and over again, he picked him up and grabbed him by the neck and ripped out his neck, tossing him to the side, Drey watched, hoping the vampire would regenerate, but when he did not get up again a trickle of fear went down his back.

"so now you see." Will said with a smug grin, then heard a small chuckle, the chuckle slowly grew into guffaws of laughter.

Drey bent over laughing, "if you think the Theta scares me then you are mistaken!" he shouted hysterically, "oh but your Theatrics are appreciated, I will allow her to stay, but I will be back for her." He turned around and snapped his fingers, and his small procession followed.

Will watched them until they were out of sight, "have you no sense!" Tarloc snarled, making will turn around, "you have just condemned us all to death!"

"he did not condemn us!" Z shouted, "we all chose this!"

"are you all mad!" Tarloc shouted, "they will kill us."

"They will not!" hiro said wlaking forward, "I have dealt with Nightwalkers before, and they will not take this region!"

a loud cheer went up then Dil jumped up "WAIT!" he shouted, making everyone turn to him, "what the hell is a Theta!"

Will looked at him, "Seriously?"

'what I didn't get the memo…" Dil muttered.

"a Theta," Vivian started, "was once known as the leader of all werewolves, he or she was the supreme command, his word was law, his actions were always for a just cause, stronger and faster then any other wolf, a theta is, and forever shall be known as, the king of wolves."

"but there hasn't been one for over four thousand years!" Tarloc snarled, "they disappeared with the Nightwalkers!"

"until now," Will said, " A theta also has eyes that no one else has, Green, pure green, they do not stay that way, unless he is a fully realized Theta." They all looked at tommy.

"I'm no theta." Tommy said, "I'm just a simple alpha.'

"so that's why your stronger then all of us." One of the wolves said sarcastically, "because a regular alpha can take down another alpha easily."

"enough!" Tarloc roare, "I will have no more talk of this…this heresy! This conspiracy against the council!"

"The council has no power anymore Tarloc," Vivian said softly, "for the Theta is back."

" THIS IS REDICULOUS!" he snarled, 'I will have none of this!" he gave a signal and walked away, his wolves following.

"he is just angry because his power is being taken," the large wolf said, he walked forward, "My name is Portsworth, and I pledge myself to you Theta!"

many other alpha's walked over to tommy and said something similar, Derek and Scott walked over, "let me guess," Derek said, "you want me to fall to my knee's and pledge myself? Well guess what, I'm not doing that for you."

"I don't want you too," Tommy muttered, "I want you to help begin defenses for this place, if his threat is true then we'l be needing some good defenses."

Derek nodded, and wlaked away.

Scott looked at him, then walked away.

Tommy turned to his friends but before he could speak Wally ran up, "the Omega returns." Z said with a smirk, Dil chuckled a little but tommy looked at wally, 'yes?" he asked.

"First off, you call me an omega one more time Z and I'm killing you, "she said, "and I bring word from the hunters, they want to meet you."

* * *

Phil stood beside father Daniels, he was bruised and beaten but he still had his usual determined look, "are you sure he'll come?" Daniels asked.

"I'm sure," Phil muttered, "Tommy was always the one for peace."

Out from the forest, Tommy walked out, wearing his usual wifebeater, jeans and Timbers, 'Phil," he said warmly, "how's it been."

"good," Phil said, 'I got a crick in my neck but I'll work it out…how's my sister?"

"she's well," tommy said, then looked at Daniels and the warmth left his voice, "and why do you call this meeting Father?"

"To discuss the problem with the Nightwalkers." Daniels said, "I have obtained recent evidence that they infest this area."

"oh really?" Tommy asked.

"yes…many things have come to me…files that have long been considered classified have been declassified and shared."

"well what do you have on Dracula?" Tommy asked.

"why do you ask that?"

"because the vampire leader is him."

"no he is not." Daniels said with a smirk, "I thought the same as you, but Dracula does not walk among us."

"how do you know?" he asked

"because Dracula is in the old world, under an oath he swore to the church." He said.

Tommy looked at him with unconvinced eyes, "well I just saw a man that claimed to be Dracula, and he had some things going for him."

Daniels smiled, "let me explain, Vlad Dracula, also known as Count Dracula or Vlad the Impaler, was a christian man who tried to serve god by conquering land, when his armies were defeated and he faced a beheading, he turned his back on god, and signed a Pact with the Devil, he turned into a Demon, a Demon with unquenchable thirst and insatiable hunger, wanting death but not allowing himself to die."

"okay…" tommy muttered.

"most thought him dead in 1095 when the church authorized a quest to kill him, this was of course disguised as a Crusade, when they tracked him down and tried to kill him, they found him quit unable to die, so they forced him to sign a pact, he would live forever in damnation inside his castle, never aloud to leave.

"so your saying he's still there now?" Tommy asked.

"I swear my life on it." Daniels said, "and I think he know's how to stop this."

"so what are you waiting for, hop on a plane and go talk to him." Tommy said.

"he will not listen to me, I am human, humans imprisoned him…but I think he will listen to an Alpha."

Dil sat with Vanessa, Vanessa had her arms crossed and she was looking away from Dil, "why won't you talk to me?" Dil asked her, Vanessa just kept looking away, "Come on! What did I do? If it was taking away your drink at the club then I'm sorry, I'll get you another one."

"that was a week ago," Vanessa said, turning to him. "I don't care about a stupid drink, but what makes me mad at you did happen at the club." With that she turned away again."

Dil was about to talk when Z tapped him on the shoulder, making him turn around, "tread lightly dude," he whispered, "when a woman is pissed off she will hold it on you until you realize what you did, that's how they control you."

"what about you?" Dil asked.

Z chuckled, "Kimi doesn't control me." He said smugly.

"I heard that!" Kimi shouted from across the clearing.

"Uh…I gotta go." Z said quickly and ran into the woods, Kimi following him.

Dil sighed, "Vanessa tell me what I did wrong!" he said to her jumping off the out cropping of rock, "usually you tell me! And this time you won't!"

"Because it's so obvious!" Vanessa shouted at him, "it's so obvious and yet you turn a blind eye to it!"

"blind eye to what!" Dil shouted back, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then you're an idiot!" she said stomping away.

"I know I'm an idiot! Just tell me what I did wrong!" he shouted following her.

Kitty watched the two fight, "weren't those two like best friends?" Kitty asked chuckie.

"yeah," he muttered, " but Dil doesn't get that Vanessa wants to be more then that."

"oh…" Kitty said, "and what about you? I remember you were always happy, sometimes nerdy, but happy."

"things change," he said, looking away, " I don't want to talk about it."

"come on, it was in sophomore year when you changed, you became all moody."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Chuckie snapped, making Kitty stop talking.

Tommy walked back to them, "tommy." Lil said walking over, "what did Daniels say?'

"he says he might have a way to help stop this." He said.

"and that is?"

"I'm going to Transylvania."


	4. a few days after

"I still don't get why you have to go," Lil said, Tommy was packing one of his bags and not even looking at Lil

"I told you, if I want to stop this then I have to kill the head vampire." He zipped up the bag and turned to her, 'and the head vampire is in Transylvania."

"but why do you have to go?" she asked, "is there an alternative reason?"

he hesitated, 'the rumors are…that if you kill the head vampire then the other vampires return to their human states."

Lil looked at him, "Your doing this for Kitty," she growled.

"No, not for kitty," he said, "I'm doing this for all the vampires that were turned unwillingly!"

"Just admit it!" she shouted, "you like her don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes you do! I've seen how you look at her, how you protect her!" she looked out the window, "Kimi told me about what you and her did in high school."

Tommy quickly looked at her, "what?"

"I…I know you slept with her."

"Lil," he said putting the bag down and walking towards her, "that was freshman year, and I was drunk."

"That was your excuse for everything back then, "she said with venom, "any time you did something stupid you blamed the booze, or the weed, it was never your fault!"

"Lil what brought all this up?" he asked.

"HER!" she shouted, "Kitty!"

"Just because she's here?" Tommy asked.

"No, because of how you act around her!" she said, "the way you try to protect her, the way you act like she's some…some precious thing!"

"Lil," Tommy said, "you're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" she asked vehemently.

"Yes you are Lil," he put his arms around her, "I would never love any girl other then you."

She looked away from him.

"Lil," he said, resting his head on her shoulder, listening to her heartbeats…wait… heartbeats? "Lil… is there something you need to tell me?"

Lil looked at him with pain filled eyes, "I-I um…I…I'm pregnant…"

* * *

Dil sat on top of the rock slide, "man…what am I doing wrong?" he muttered,

"Don't know bro," Z said, sharpening his switchblade on a rock, "maybe your not being a good enough _friend _to Vanessa."

"What do you mean?" Dil asked.

"Dude it's so freaking obvious and your not even catching on."

"Catching on to what?"

Z shook his head and pulled out some cigarettes, he put one in and lit it.

"Come on man just tell me!" Dil said.

"She likes you." Z said.

"What? No, she doesn't like me.' Dil said.

"Are you an idiot?" Z asked, "It's freaking obvious that she likes you!"

Dil thought about it, "you know what? Your right!" he said standing up, "that night at the club…she was talking about being friends…I just thought she was talking about friendship but no! She was talking about something bigger!"

"About time you caught on." Someone said and Dil turned around, Kimi was walking down towards him, "damn, I couldn't understand how you could've been so stupid as to not realize she liked you!"

"Well…I've been told that I'm very stupid…"

Z nodded taking a drag, "well it's true, you are pretty stupid, I mean it was so obvious."

"Oh shut up Z." Kimi said laughing, "you didn't get it until yesterday."

"…I'm also stupid."

"So what are you going to do Dil?" Kimi asked, "you gonna go after her?"

"Hell yeah!" he shouted jumping up, then deflated a little, "but…does she still like me? I mean I sorta put her down like four or five times."

"I bet she still goes for you," Z said, "just give it a shot."

Dil nodded, "thanks guys," he said and ran over to the cabin.

"Ten bucks he gets his ass kicked by her," Z said.

"She wouldn't do that," Kimi said, "So I put twenty dollars that she won't."

* * *

Trinity sat on top of a building; she was staring blankly down at a school, watching the children run by.

"Are you alright Trinity?" a voice asked.

Trinity looked up and saw Vanessa, "oh I'm fine, "she said sarcastically, "Just look at me, I'm just so happy."

Vanessa sat down beside her. "You always come here." She said, "and watch the children…why?"

Trinity felt a pain in her chest, "it's just a good place to come to." She muttered.

Vanessa looked at her, and then looked back, "so what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to stay around here for a little while." She said, "help where I can…then I'll probably move on, maybe go to LA, Las Vegas, maybe Washington DC."

"you know you can stay," Vanessa said, "it'll be like old times."

Trinity laughed, "it will never be like old times again 'nessa," she said, "Blade is gone…so is the rest of our pack."

"You can be apart of a new Pack." Vanessa said.

Trinity shook her head, and kept looking at the children.

Vanessa looked at Trinity, "you miss Blade don't you?"

"he was my mate," Trinity muttered, "of course I miss him." Trinity looked at her, "why do you want to keep me around? Two years ago you wanted to kill me."

"Two years ago I didn't even know you were alive, I only found out you were alive when we fought in the factory. I just want some of the old times to come back."

Trinity let out a sad sigh, 'I'll stick around," she said, "But not for long…"

Vanessa nodded. "VANESSA!" She turned around at the sound of her name and saw Dil running towards her, _oh great, _she thought irritated, _he's probably hear to talk about some alien thing he found. _"What is it Dil?" she asked.

He stopped in front of her, "I know what I did wrong…" he said out of breath.

"Oh really? And what did you…" she stopped as he kissed her, her eyes were wide with shock and she squirmed a little, trying to pull away, but then gave in and leaned into the kiss.

Trinity watched with a raised eyebrow, "I don't get it," she said.

Dil broke the kiss, "I know what you've been trying to tell me for the past two weeks." He said, "sorry it took me too long."

Vanessa smiled and kissed him again

"So the weirdo finally figured it out," Trinity said, "It's about damn time, I've known since the night…the night Blade died." She looked away and started walking, "I'll…I'll see you back at the cabin 'nessa." She said and jumped away.

Vanessa watched her leave wit h a sigh.

"What's wrong with Trinity?" Dil asked.

"She's still sad about Blades death." Vanessa said.

"Oh…well I didn't know Blade very well but I'm sure he was a cool dude."

Vanessa nodded, _he was… _she turned to Dil and smiled, "oh and I have to tell you something." She said.

"what is it?" Dil asked, then Vanessa punched him, sending him across the roof,

"That was for taking so long to figure it out," Vanessa said walking over to him.

"…I guess I deserved that." Dil groaned sitting up, Vanessa smiled and helped him up.

Two buildings away Kimi pulled out a twenty and handed it to a smug looking Z "I told you," he said.

* * *

Chuckie sat beside Erika's grave, he carefully put a few flowers on her grave, "you know I miss you," he whispered, patting the hardened earth softly, "I know it's been two years since you…died, and I know people don't understand why I'm still sad, but…it's just hard… I mean you pretty much became my best friend during that time, with Tommy busy trying to stop the alpha, and all my other friends following him blindly…I sorta lost my friends, then you came and helped me out…" he let out a sigh and looked at the sky, "and then when you died…I just felt powerless…I couldn't stop you from going…and I feel like I can't help anyone do anything anymore…I'm…I'm lost…" Chuckie looked down with a sigh, then heard someone behind him, he turned around quickly and saw Kitty standing behind him, "what are you doing here?" he asked bluntly.

"I…I was looking for you," she said, rubbing her arm, "I wanted to thank you for standing up for me at the meeting…"

"I was just doing what Tommy wanted…" Chuckie said, starting to walk back.

"He didn't ask you personally to defend me," she said, "he didn't ask you to jump in front of me when it got heated.'

Chuckie looked at her, "well…your welcome…I guess." He muttered and continued to walk.

She kept following, "so…who was Erika?" Chuckie stopped in his tracks, Making kitty stop quickly before slamming into him, "did I say something wrong?"

"Erika…" he said hesitantly, "was someone who was important to me."

Kitty hesitated but decided not to ask anything else.

Chuckie kept walking, now his footsteps were heavier, weighed down with sadness.

Kitty watched him then got an idea, "hey how about we go out on the town?" she asked.

"What?" Chuckie asked confused.

"I mean, lets go have some fun, we've both been cooped up in the cabin since the meeting Monday, that's three days of no fun! Lets go to a club, have some fun, get wild!"

Chuckie looked at her and smiled a little, then the smile disappeared a little, "I don't really like clubs," he muttered.

"Why?"

"I…I don't know how to dance."

Kitty looked at him and laughed, "You don't have to know how to dance to go into a club."

Chuckie sighed, "Alright, I'll go."

* * *

Tommy sat alone on top of a gigantic rock; he was still shaken, still in awe at what he had just found out.

_I'm going to be a father… _tommy thought, the idea was still weird to him, he didn't know how to take it, how to look at it, one view was that this child was a blessing, but why did he have to find out now? In the middle of a war. Tommy sighed and hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, "I am such an idiot." He muttered,

"Tommy," Z said walking over to him, then jumping up and landing on top of the rock beside him, "what's up man?" he asked, "you look like you just saw a ghost."

"Yeah… maybe I did…" Tommy muttered.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Z asked, "You're kinda freaking me out."

"Um…I got a piece of…interesting news…" tommy said.

"Is it about the vampires?" Z asked.

"No…no not the vampires." Tommy muttered, "this piece of information came from Lil…" when Z tilted his head to the side "I'm…I'm going to be a dad…"

Z's mouth fell open in shock, "w-w-what?"

"Me and Lil are having a kid," Tommy said, "don't know whether it's a boy or a girl, but it's a kid."

"Dude…that's pretty cool." Z said.

Tommy looked at him dumbfounded, "it's not cool," tommy said, "For one we're in the middle of a war, for another… I…I don't know how to be a dad!" he stood up, "I don't know how to provide for this kid, or treat it…what if it doesn't like me? What if me or Lil die in this damn war!"

"What if you died and left the kid to me and Kimi, so if it was a girl she grows up to be like Kimi, you know Japanese heritage and all, then she has a personality like me, punk, short hair, and piercings."

"Don't even joke about that!"

Z laughed, "now listen to me," he said, "everything's going to be alright, you and Lil will survive this war, and you'll be an awesome dad."

"But…what if I'm like my father? What if I make that kid hate me?"

"Dude, I don't think anyone could be as bad as your dad." He said, "Now I know you Tommy, you'll be a good Dad, better then me or Dil, hell I would teach my kids how to pull a great prank."

Tommy sighed, "I guess your right." He muttered, 'But still…me? With a kid? I understand Lil, I mean she's the perfect girl in everyway; a kid would be lucky to have her as a mother, but me? I'm as perfect as a clot of dirt."

"Don't be like that man," Z said, "you're a great leader, and an awesome fighter."

"Yes because I'm going to have to fight my kid."

* * *

Chuckie walked beside Kitty, looking around the Club, everyone was having fun dancing, drinking and making out, _they don't know about this life… _Chuckie thought to himself, _of alphas and betas and nightwalkers…we could all die tomorrow and they wouldn't even care._

"What's wrong?" Kitty asked him.

"Uh…nothing." He said, 'Just don't really like clubs."

"Come on, just try to have some fun," Kitty pleaded.

He sighed, "alright, fine." He muttered.

She smiled, "Great! Now come dance with me!" she said and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the dance floor.

Chuckie smiled, but his mind still wandered, why did they have to hide the gift that was given to them, why couldn't ordinary people know about wolves and vampires?

"Chuckie what's on your mind?" Kitty asked.

"What?" he asked being pulled out of his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, "you're spaced out right now, you didn't even realize I pulled you into one of the booths."

Chuckie looked around and sure enough, they were sitting in one of the booths, "I don't know why I'm so distracted." Chuckie muttered, 'guess…guess I just feel like there's nothing worth fighting for anymore."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"I mean…I don't see anything worth me putting my life in jeopardy..."

"You don't have anything to fight for?" she asked, "I'm an undead girl whose heart doesn't even beat anymore."

"…Yeah…now I sound like a wimp."

"You are a wimp," she said punching his arm softly.

He smiled a little, "but still, even if we win the fight, these people won't know, they won't know how many people put their lives on the line to keep them alive…never know how many died to keep them from falling into the clutches of evil."

"So you think having recognition would help you?" Kitty asked.

"I just think it's not a great cause…I mean why not turn these people stronger?"

"Because there'd be one person controlling them." She said, "it wouldn't be living, it would be a controlled hive, a gigantic army only waiting to be called in.'

Chuckie nodded.

"And besides," she said, "I wouldn't wish this life on anyone…I mean I can't eat real human food because it doesn't keep me fed…I have…have a thirst for blood but…I…it's just horrible, you don't want to drink blood and yet…you need it."

"And here I am feeling sorry for myself…" Chuckie muttered, "you have it worse then I do."

"It's not all bad." She said.

"How?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, if I focus, I can control people." She said.

Chuckie thought about it, "can't every girl control people if they try?"

Kitty laughed, making Chuckie smile a little, _I think I just found something worth fighting for. _He thought

* * *

Stu Pickles sat in his office looking at a picture of him and an unknown man, he looked at the picture, the two smiling faces in the desert surrounded by Tanks and Humvee's, guns on their backs.

"That was always a good day in my book," someone said, making Stu look up to see Will walk in.

"You," he growled, pulling out a gun that was hidden under his desk.

"Now, now," Will said, "is that anyway to treat your brother?"

"I don't give a damn if you're my brother," he snarled.

"Don't make this get messy Stu," Will said, snapping his fingers, and Nora walked in, she jumped at Stu and kicked him back into his desk.

"N-Nora?" he stuttered, "You're a wolf?"

"Came with the job," Nora said smiling, "I don't want to fight you Stu, and I especially don't want to kill you."

Stu jumped up and hit her in the head with the butt of his gun, as she fell he pointed the gun at her knee's and blew them out, then stepped over her, he pointed the gun at will again.

"Why must you always hurt my help?" Will growled.

"I won't tell you again," Stu said, 'Get out!"

"Just hear me out little brother," will said, "this is important."

He looked at Nora then back to will, "fine, you get fifteen minutes." He said, then walked to his desk and sat down.

"The nightwalkers are alive," will said, "they are threatening this entire continent with war."

"I'm retired will," Stu said, "why would I care."

Nora groaned and tried to stand up.

Will smiled, "There is also a Theta," he said walking over to Nora and helping her up into a chair, "he's a young one, and very powerful."

"So?" Stu grumbled.

"Now he has a certain look on him," Will said, "dark hair, tanned skin, Ice blue eyes…and five claw marks, going through his left eye."

Stu's eyes widened and he jumped up again, pointing the gun at will, "you turned my son!" he shouted.

Will didn't flinch, 'I didn't change him," Will said, calmly pushing the gun down, "he's been changed for two years."

"But…but how?' Stu said disbelievingly.

"Do you remember Alyssa Deville?" Will asked.

Stu glared at his brother, 'How can I forget?" he muttered.

"Well she made a comeback two years ago, and the night your boy was out in the forest was the night she was returning to town, that night he changed, after being mauled horribly by Alyssa, though the scars on his eye didn't really heal for some reason."

Stu fell back into his chair, "this explains…so much…" he muttered, then looked at will, "what do you need me to do?"

"First, don't shoot Nora again, I sorta need her," Will said.

"Done."

"And second, do you remember the addresses of the rest of the retired 97th platoon?"


	5. a new piece in the game

Tommy sat in the living room with Z, "so your leaving tomorrow?" Z asked.

"yeah," he said, "me and Phil are going, and I'm pretty sure I'm about to get myself killed."

"that's not going to help you with Lil."

Tommy shook his head smiling, then heard someone knocking on the door, he stood up and walked over, opening the door.

"Thomas," will said walking in, "how are you?"

"I'm good Will," Tommy said, "what do ya need?"

"well, with the fact that not all of our wolves can protect this town all day, I foun some more help."

"help from who? Because the hunters are going to be spread thin too."

Will smiled, "did Derek ever tell you of the 97th platoon?"

"no," tommy said, "what's that?"

"the 97th platoon was a platoon sent over seas by the Hunters to take down Wolves who were causing troubles over seas.'

"okay," Tommy said, 'It sounds more like they would cause trouble for us."

"not if there following their leader."

"and who's their leader."

"Stu, come on in."

Tommy felt a chill go down his spine as his father walked dressed in black spec ops gear, "you…" tommy said in disbelief.

"hello son…"

"no, don't call me son," Tommy growled, "you lost that right when you abandoned us."

"I didn't abandon you." Stu said.

"oh really? You divorced my mother, tried to gain full custody for me and Dil, and then you completely cut yourself off after you lost."

"I didn't abandon you!" he said, "I tried my best to try to keep in touch."

"yeah, keeping in touch was you walking into my graduation and saying, 'good job not screwing up, try not to screw up later in life'"

"enough," will said, "either way, your father has a full platoon of men ready to defend the town while your gone."

Tommy glared at Will, "fine," he growled, "but I don't trust him." He walked past his father and into the forest.

Stu sighed and sat down.

"so…" Z said, 'welcome back to town."

* * *

Tommy sat in his seat on the airplane, Phil beside him, "so…your father is back in town and he's a hunter." Phil said.

"yep."

"and he's going to be the one, along with a platoon of super deadly hunters, who are going to be guarding the town."

"uh huh."

"and, my sister is pregnant."

"bingo."

"well Tommy, I'm pretty sure your life is pretty fucked up." Phil said, "and I'm not sure whether I should kick your ass for getting my sister pregnant, or welcome you to the family."

"second one sounds better." Tommy muttered, making Phil laugh, "so why are you coming anyways? Doesn't this supposed 'Dracula' not want humans in his castle."

"I'm going with you to 'make sure you don't pull a fast one'" Phil said, "which means if you try to escape to Europe I have to shoot you, but we all know you won't, I'm going because Father Daniels doesn't like me, if I die on this trip then he gets rid of me."

"why doesn't he like you?"

"because I'm the old leader of the Hunters, he thinks that I'm going to grab my power back."

"and you haven't tried?"

"No, there's still hunters who only follow me, but I don't really want the power." Phil said, 'I kinda just want to hang out with you guy's."

"want to join my cult of dog warriors?" tommy asked lowly.

"Na…maybe I'll be a card-carrying member, but not really a wolf."

Tommy smiled as the plane took off, "how are you and Wally doing?"

"pretty good, of course she doesn't always get to hang out with me thanks to you."

"sorry, this threatening of war is having me call in everyone willing to help."

Phil nodded, "so where are we going again?"

"Transylvania," Tommy said.

Phil nodded and pulled out some headphones, "well wake me up when we get there."

* * *

Deputy Sanders sat in his cruiser asleep, he snored softly as large trucks began to drive in, he woke up when one of them nicked his car, "what's going on?!" he shouted, getting out, "What is going on here!"

Two men jumped off the back of one of the trucks, "are you local law enforcement?" one asked.

"yeah, I'm Deputy Jack Sanders." He said, "why are you here." Sanders took a harder look, "Mr. Pickles?"

"There have been terroristic threats to this town." Stu said, "we have been assigned to protect the town."

"why not just let law enforcement do it?'

Stu ignored him, and turned to his men, "alright, get the gear unloaded and set up a defensive perimeter."

"Mr. Pickles," Sanders said, "what are you doing?"

"Setting up a defense for this town." Stu said, "I was called in to do so."

"well I'm going to have to talk it over with the sheriff."

"he should know by now."

Sanders gave him a long look and nodded, then got into his cruiser and drove, not to the police station, but Tommy's cabin, he got out and walked up to the door, "Tommy!" he shouted knocking on the door, "we need to talk!"

Z opened the door, "what up Sanders?"

"there's men in town setting up defenses, one of them is Tommy's dad, where's Tommy?'

"he's gone," Z said, "left to Europe for some mission.

"well what's going on around here? People have disappeared, and we still haven't found Kitty."

"lets just say, we're heading towards a big fight, and you might not want to be in it." Z walked back inside and closed the door.

Sanders scratched his jaw, "what's going on?"

* * *

**three weeks later**

Tommy walked through the forest, Phil beside him with his shotgun, "How the hell did you even get that into the country?"

"secret," Phil said, "I'm not revealing it."

Tommy nodded and looked around, "where's that damn castle."

"I don't know," Phil said, "but we've been looking for three weeks."

"I know, I just don't know where it could be."

"so, how long has my sister been pregnant?"

"well I can hear the baby's heart so I'm guessing around six to eight weeks."

"my god, almost two months and no one found out."

"I know right?" tommy said, "I'm surprised she didn't tell us."

"well you know Lil, she doesn't like to be a burden on anyone."

Tommy nodded, then heard something, he looked around and saw someone looking at them, 'phil," he whispered.

"I see him," Phil growled and pumped his shotgun.

The man ran out and hit Phil to the ground.

Tommy snarled and kicked him away,

Phil stood up and blasted off a few shots.

The man jumped over them and landed beside Phil, he grabbed him by the neck, "stay back, or I kill the human." he growled.

Tommy glared at him.

"what business do you have with the count?"

"We…we need his help."

he looked around, "I'm not supposed to do this, but if you follow the river, going east then you'll come up on a seemingly abandoned castle, there you'll find him." He dropped Phil then looked around, "you better get out of here quick, the church know's you're here." He took off.

Phil looked where he disappeared, "should we trust him?"

"it's the best lead we've gotten these past three weeks." Tommy said, and they started walking, "but why would the church care if we're looking for some vampire."

"I don't know," Phil muttered. "but if there anything like Father Daniels then we're screwed."

"let's get there quick." Tommy said, "because if we get attacked, we won't be able to hold him.

"not even the Theta can hold them?"

"No," tommy said and they started running.

Phil walked into the old Castle, Tommy beside him, "it's dark," Phil said, pulling out some sunglasses and put them on, he pressed a button on the side and the lens turned green, "place is deserted.

Tommy closed his eyes and opened them, his eyes now red, "I'm not hearing anything," he said, 'no heartbeats, nothing that signals live people, but nightwalkers aren't alive."

Phil nodded and carefully walked forward.

Tommy followed him, as soon as they were a few yards in the doors behind them slammed shut, "okay…guess we're not leaving any time soon." Phil muttered.

Tommy nodded.

"why have you come here?" a deep voice said.

"and now some creepy voice is talking to us," phil said, "just perfect.

Tommy stepped forward, "I am Tommy Pickles, and I have come to seek help."

"help? From the darkness?" a chuckling filled the air, "you have come to the wrong place for help Alpha."

"well we're here." Phil shouted, "so give us what we want."

"how about I take what I want."

The room suddenly lit up as torches burst into life, showing the hallway, in front of them were four Nightwalkers slowly walking towards them.

"you see, me and my brothers and sisters haven't had anything to eat today, and we are starving.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." Phil said, leveling his shotgun.

"you're not the only one,' Tommy muttered as the four Nightwalkers charged, Tommy let loose a roar and charged at them, Phil fired off a few rounds while retreating.

"futile," the voice laughed as his children ran at tommy.

Tommy grabbed one and threw him against two of them, one of them jumped on his back and bit him, Tommy howled in pain and grabbed the one on his back, slamming him into the ground.

Phil was backed up into a corner as two more jumped out of a hallway and charged at him, Phil fired and hit one in the shoulder, the other tackled him, going for his neck.

Tommy saw this and hit the others away and snarled at them, his eyes shining green

The nightwalkers stepped back in fear, "a…a theta." One said terrified.

The one that tackled Phil jumped from him in fright.

"follow us," one of the nightwalkers said, "a Theta has not been seen in over a thousand years, which means that our father would want to meet you."

Phil stood up and followed, "hey Tommy, should we be trusting them?"

"I doubt it," Tommy said, "but do we have much of a choice."

Phil nodded and walked beside Tommy as the nightwalkers lead them deeper into the castle, as they went they saw hundreds of bodies littering the ground, a few were from the Crusades period, nothing but bones in armor, but a few were more recent ones, people in hiking gear, a police officer, one that looked like a woman in a flight suit from the 1930's and what looked like a squad of marines.

"always want a strong meal," one said patting one of the dead marines heads.

Phil felt like he was about to throw up, "so uh…who's your father?" he asked the nightwalkers.

"someone who's been around for thousands of years."one said as they stopped, the nightwalkers bowed in front of a gigantic thrown with what looked like a dead man sitting on it. "Father!" one shouted, 'the guests!"

the man stirred and looked up, his skin was pale and wrinkled, his eyes looked hollow and sunken "A Wolf and a human." He said, his voice ancient and dark, "why do you bring them to me?"

"the wolf is a Theta."

The old man stood up, his long cloak flowing around him, making him look even more dark and menacing, "A Theta?" he asked, "there has been no Theta since Jonathon, and he did not leave a good impression."

"well believe it or not I am a theta." Tommy said, 'and I need your help."

"My help?" he let out a maniacle laugh and walked towards them, "I have been marked as the monster that plagued human dreams for years, what could possibly be the reason to seek me out?"

"a nightwalker named Drey is the Reason." Tommy said, "claims to be Dracula."

"drey…" the old man said angrily, "that son of a bitch has stolen my name," he walked over to Tommy, "and what exactly has he been doing."

"he's been trying to take over my town, turning everyone he can get to, killing those he can't."

"he slanders my name!" he snarled.

"who is he really?" Tommy asked.

"a man who once hated my kind, a man who devoted his life to kill me and my family, Dr. Van Hellsing."

"what?" Phil asked, "no, Van Hellsing was a hunter, and a dam good one.

"he turned against his own hunter brethren just to gain immortality." He laughed, "of course there is no such thing as immortality, just a cursed life for eternity.'

"you talk like you disapprove of being a nightwalker."

"I do," he said, "I've been alive for almost 600 years, and in that time I have learned the truth of my kind, we are cursed, not blessed, we are undead, people who eat like kings, and yet we starve, who yearn for death, yet strive to survive." He looked at Tommy, "this Castle is not my prison, I made it so that I could protect people from this life, and with me gone the legend of the nightwalker would have eventually fade," he slammed his fist into the wall, "But that damn Van Hellsing messed it up!"

"how do we stop him?" tommy asked, 'how do we stop Van Hellsing."

Dracula walked towards him, he put his hand on Tommy's head and instantly tommy's life flashed through his eyes, Dracula seemed to be watching these with interest, then let go of Tommy, making him fall, "you are not a fully realized Theta." Dracula said walking away, "only a fully realized Theta can stop the head vampire."

"so we're screwed?" Phil asked.

"No," Dracula said, "Tommy must become a fully realized Theta…but there is another thing that can kill a head vampire is a war bat."

"a war bat?"

"a vampire bred for the soul purpose of war." He said, "almost unstoppable, and thirsting for blood, these vampires have almost died out."

"then how are they supposed to help us?" Phil asked angrily.

"there is one left." Dracula said, "and as it turns out, he is my eldest."

"well then tell him to get dressed and pack his underwear, he's coming to America.

"now there's just one problem." He said, "you see, after so long without blood a vampire will technically die, but their conscience lives," he looked at Phil, "and only a human can wake them.

"what!" Tommy snarled, "you'll make Phil kill himself so your son can live?"

"no, see my son is pretty much dead, his consciousness Is gone, but if Phil were to obsorb his escense, then Phil will gain the powers of him."

Phil looked at Tommy, then at Dracula, "I'll do it," he said.

"phil…"

"no tommy," phil said, a determined look in his eyes, "what do I have to do?"

Dracula motioned to his right and two vampires brought in a coffin, the plopped it down in front of Phil and removed the lid, inside was a man in knight armor, he looked like he was sleeping, but he was deathly pale, "put your hand over him, hunter." Dracula said.

Phil hesitantly put his arm over the coffin, "nothings happening." He muttered, suddenly the boy's hand shot up and grabbed Phil's arm, his eyes opened wide and they were red, Phil's arm started smoking and Phil's eyes started to glow, Phil fell to his knee's and screamed.

Tommy ran forward but two vampires stopped him, "your killing him!" he snarled.

"it's the process!" Dracula hissed, "either this happens or Phil dies."

The arm let go of Phil and he fell, he held his head, "it hurts!" he screamed, "it hurts….to much noise…"

Dracula walked over to him, and put his hand on Phil, "it takes a few minutes to get used to it."

Phil had stopped screaming, but lay on the floor motionless, his skin slowly turning pale, "phil…"Tommy whispered, suddenly Phil twitched and took in a deep breath, he sat up and opened his eyes, they were pitch black, Phil stood up and looked around.

"it is done," Dracula said.

Phil looked at him, "i…I don't…I feel the same."

"oh but you're not the same, you are faster, stronger, and more agile than you used to be, more so then the wolves and nightalkers combined! But, you are still alive." Dracula looked at Tommy, "you two must leave quickly, the Church is coming here soon to detain you, and it's best that you get away."

Tommy nodded, "come on Phil."

Phil walked in front of Tommy, still shaken at what had happened, he stepped outside and the sun hit him, he started smoking and screamed in pain.

"Phil!"

Phil took a deep breath and looked at his skin, it had burned but was already healing itself, "this is starting to get weird…" phil muttered.

Tommy nodded, "let's get back to the states."


	6. It hit's the fan

Lil sat alone on top of a tall hill, a place she came when she needed to think. Her stomach was softly rounding from the child she was carrying, she looked up at the sky and smiled at the full moon.

"Lil," Kimi said, walking over to her, "Tommy's coming in a few hours."

"about time," lil said, "It's been over two months since he left."

Kimi nodded, "he had wanted to talk to you when he called to tell me he was coming back, but you weren't there…why you out here?"

"Thinking…" she said, "taking in the scent of the forest before it turns into a warzone."

"We don't know if they're really going to attack."

"I know," she said, "but I still have that feeling."

Kimi nodded, then softly touched Lil's stomach, "how's the baby?"

"doing good," Lil said, "she was kicking yesterday."

Kimi smiled, "what are you hoping to get?"

"I'm hoping for a little girl," Lil said.

"if it's a little girl then she's gonna have tommy wrapped around her little finger."

"why do you think I want a girl?"

the two girls laughed and looked at the sky, "so how are you and Z?"

"eh we're still going," Kimi said, "he's not very big on marriage though, to be honest, neither am i."

Lil looked down the hill, looking into the town, "I can see the gun emplacements from here…" she muttered.

Kimi looked, "yeah, did you know that Tommy's dad is down there?'

"now how does he know about all of this?" Lil asked.

"From what Z found out, he used to be a hunter, he retired about a month after that fight with Alyssa."

Lil looked at her, "really? Wonder why…"

"They say it's because Daniels forced him to retire."

"Daniels sounds a lot like an asshole."

"he is."

"Kimi! Lil!" Z shouted running over, "we have a problem."

"what?" Lil asked standing up.

"we lost contact with the hunters," Z said, "the one's that had left the city this morning to gather more supplies never returned, when Daniels tried to contact them all he got was static."

Lil felt a chill go down her spine, "warn Will and the other wolves, if they attack tonight we need to be ready!"

* * *

Stu stood on top of the building next to a gunner, a rifle in his hands, "so you see anything?" the gunner asked him.

"nothing." He said, 'no ones seen a thing, Daniels is pissed that we came out of retirement."

"fuck him," Stu said, "to be honest, I've never liked him."

"no one does, especially when he steps in and takes power like he did."

Stu nodded.

"pickles!"

"speak of the devil." Stu muttered turning around. Father Daniels was walking towards him.

"why are you and your men still out?" Daniels growled, "I said no one is to be out at night."

"well you see, I would've listened to you but I think you're a complete and total douche."

"watch your mouth! I am your leader!"

"no, your not." Stu said, "I came out of retirement with my platoon willingly, not because you called me, I am the leader of my platoon, and I have no one else giving me orders, so get that through your thick skull and let me do what I need to."

Daniels glared at him, "watch your back Pickles," he muttered, and left.

"what a douche," the gunner said.

"keep watching," Stu said, "I'm not liking the silence." Stu looked up at the full moon, suddenly it started to turn red, "what the…" Stu said disbelievingly, "The moon is turning red!" a howl ripped through the night and Stu understood, "the attack is tonight, TO STATIONS!" he shouted as search lights turned on and went down to the streets.

* * *

Sanders sat in the bar, drinking another cup of Jack Daniels,

"yo Sanders," someone said walking over, "how's this goin?"

"Gregory, staying out of trouble?"

"hell yeah man, ain't no cop cuffin' my ass."

Sanders shook his head and finished his cup.

"so Sanders, ya want to chill?"

Sanders shook his head, "I think I'm going to go home." He said

Aiight Sanders, I'll catch ya later!"

Sanders stood up and walked out, going to his cruiser, as he searched for his keys in the moonlight his hand suddenly became red, he looked confused then looked up as the moon turned a bloody shade of red, "what the hell…" he muttered, suddenly someone jumped out and slammed him into his cruiser, then threw him down the street, Sanders groaned and looked up as two guy's walked towards him, eyes red, "what the hell!" he shouted, his terror making him stand and start running, one of the men jumped on top of Sanders and bit his neck, Sanders pulled out his handgun and shot the man in the face, making him fall off in pain, Sanders continued to run, going into a bar, "Help!" He shouted, "Help!"

"what's wrong?" one of the men asked, everyone on their feet in concern, what could have made this deputy so fearful?

"V-v-vampires!"

everyone inside laughed, "I think the deputy had one too many drinks." One said laughing.

"I'm serious!" he shouted, his shoulder aching from the bite.

One of the guy's stood up, "don't worry sanders, I'll get you home, and protect you from the vampires," he said making everyone laugh, he put an arm around sanders, now come on…hey sanders…your bleeding…" he opened the door and someone jumped in, tackling him to the ground, the man screamed as the thing bit into his neck.

Sanders pulled out his gun and fired, emptying his entire clip into the thing.

It fell off and tried to sit up, one of the guy's playing pool slammed his cue stick into it's head, keeping it down, then he stabbed it through the eye, it stood up and pulled the cue stick out, he turned to the man that stabbed him and shoved it into his chest.

The cook threw his meat cleaver and it slammed into his neck, cutting half way through his neck. He tried to pull the cleaver out but sanders grabbed it and pulled it out,then repeatedly brought it down until he cleaved straight through it's neck, the head falling to the ground

"what the hell was that!" one of the guy's shouted.

"I don't know," sanders said looking at it's head, it's eyes opened and it hissed so Sanders picked the head up and threw it on top of the Grill, the head let out a scream as it burned.

Sanders turned to the body, "someone burn that body," he said out of breath, he sat down and held his shoulder, which was still bleeding. "someone look outside, tell me what's going on." He looked around but no one was moving, "you…Gregory right? Go to the window and see what's going on!"

Gregory walked to the window and looked out, "there's a lot of people in the street…oh my god…"

"what is it?" Sanders asked, "what the fuck is going on out there!"

"the…there's guy's going house to house…dragging people out…there…there eating them!"

Someone started to scream, "Shut the hell up!" sanders snapped," they hear you scream they'll come in here."

"man we need to get out of here!" someone said.

"who parked in the back?" Sanders asked.

"no one."

"I did!" Gregory said, "I got my truck in the back…but it's down the street."

"alright here's what we're going to do, we're going to exit out the back, and get to the truck, then we're going to drive as fast as we can out of here." Sanders said, then heard the sound of gunfire.

Gregory looked outside, "hey those soldiers are outside, They fighting against those cannibals!"

"we're saved!" someone shouted.

Gregory looked out again, "I'm not so sure… they not hitting most of them…mostly because their jumping out the way."

"I say we stick to the Deputys' plan." Someone said, "because if shit goes down, we're stuck in here."

"I agree," The cook said picking up his cleaver.

"man I'm with Sanders, at least his idea got a good chance of survival."

Sanders stood up, "anyone else?"

Everyone looked around, two more people walked over and stood beside Sanders, but everyone else was going to stay.

"god be with you," sanders said to them and reloaded his gun, walking towards the back door, the five people following him.

"idiots," one of the guy's in the bar said, "they going to die."

* * *

Deep in the woods Will stood with the rest of the wolves, 'what have you heard?" will asked them.

Z walked over, "from what I've learned, they're planning on attacking tonight."

Will looked around, "is this all of our wolves?"

"yeah, about fifteen packs…"

Will looked up, a chill going down his spine, "something's going on…" he muttered, then looked up, "the moon!"

The moon slowly turned a bloody red, Will felt his strength somehow decrease, "the blood moon…how did I forget?"

"what's the blood moon."

"the blood moon comes once every ten years, it weakens wolves." Hiro said.

"what about the nightwalkers?"

"they get stronger." Will growled

Portsworht looked up and sniffed the air, "Nightwalkers!" he shouted as thousands of nightwalkers ran towards them.

Hiro threw his head back and howled, alerting everyone, the wolves all charged at the Nightwalkers, changing as they ran, the two forces collided against each other,

Z kicked a nightwalker back and jumped on top of it, ripping it's head off and tearing it's body apart, he heard his phone ring and pulled it out, "hello?" he shouted, punching a nightwalker away.

"Z where the hell are you!" Stu's voice shouted.

"I'm kinda dealing with nightwalkers."

"well so are we, and they already killed most of my men!"

"Shit," Z muttered, "they're just trying to keep us busy…KIMI! Run as fast as you can to the town! It's under attack! Stu, me and Kimi will be there soon, hold out as long as you can!" and with that Z hung up the phone, running as fast as he could to the town.

* * *

Lil heard the fighting from the cabin, she sighed irritated, _I hate you tommy, you had to get me knocked up before a fight! _

"you alright Lil?" Kitty asked walking over."

"I'm fine," She snapped, "Never better."

"Doesn' sound like it…" Kitty muttered.

"why are you here anyways? Why don't you and chuckie go help with the fight."

"Z told us to protect you." Kitty said, "so we're staying here."

"I don't need protecting." Lil muttered.

"your pregnant, of course you need protecting."

"I'm not some weak little girl that needs help, I can fight, I can take care of myself."

"and what happens when the nightwalkers gets one good kick to your stomach? Or two get the best of you? I'm pretty sure Tommy wouldn't like his girlfriend and unborn child to be dead."

"what do you care?" Lil grumbled.

"I care because tommy's the one that gave me shelter, he's the one that stopped two different groups from killing me, I owe him."

"probably not the only thing he's done for you," Lil muttered.

"what?" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow, 'what are you talking about."

"kimi told me the history you and Tommy share."

Kitty looked at her, then laughed, "you think me and him are doing it?"

"….maybe…"

"Lil, I'm not the kinda girl who takes other girls boyfriends, especially when that girl is pregnant," Kitty sighed, "look, why would I want to go after your boyfriend? It's true, me and him have some history, but it's not like we were actually going out…it was just a one night thing for both of us, I never even dreamt of going with Tommy."

"Then why did you sleep with him?"

"because we both needed it that night, I mean, he was depressed because of something, I can't exactly remember, and I was thinking about…well it doesn't really matter what I w as thinking about, all I'm saying is, it didn't mean nothing to either of us, just some stupid fun."

Lil sighed and sat down, 'I'm sorry…" she said, 'I guess I've just been overreacting."

'happens when your pregnant," Kitty said, "you start to over think things, my sister did the same thing when she was pregnant."

Chuckie walked in, "guy's." he said, "we got some problems…"

Lil looked at him, "what's wrong?"

"we got about twelve guy's walking towards the cabin," Chuckie said, "a few are nightwalkers…the others are wolves."

* * *

Tommy walked out of the airport and stood on the sidewalk with Phil beside him, "you alright Phil?"

"yeah…yeah I'm fine…"

Tommy looked at his friend, the man hadn'y spoken since they left the castle, his eyes had turned back to normal but Phil hadn't acted like his old self.

The sound of a mustang roaring down the street snapped Tommy out of his thoughts, he looked over and saw Derek's mustang pull up, Dil got out, "tommy get in quick!"

"what's going on Dil? Why are you in Derek's car?"

"it doesn't matter, what does matter is that our town is under attack!"

Tommy's eyes widened, "lets go," he growled.

"you go ahead," phil said, making tommy look at him, "I'm going in a different way." Phil turned and started walking down the street.

"where are you going Phil?"

"I'm going to the helipad." Phil said, "I'll see you guy's in there."

Tommy watched him leave then got into the mustang, Wally and Vanessa were inside. "wally, why didn't you walk out to greet Phil."

"I was going to surprise him when he got in… I guess he isn't riding with us though."

Tommy nodded and looked towards the town, he saw smoke curling into the sky, 'lets get there before we're over run."


End file.
